The beast that reaps
by EdgelordVin
Summary: AU. Canon-divergence. It's been years since they defeated Salem and her pawns, but that doesn't mean the struggle isn't over. The Schnee Dust Company is taking the reigns on Atlas. Jacques isn't giving up what he has worked for and Weiss no longer has any claims on the company of her name. But someone intend for Weiss to return the Schnee to it's former glory, no matter the cost.
1. Corin

" _-e're los..ng-"_

It was so dark.

Where was Weiss?

She…

 _"-too fast. We ne… use du-"_

It hurt. Everything hurt. She can't- Fuck. She can't breathe. She can barely feel the cold air but something was pressing down on her - constricting her.

She tried to fight. She had to get up. He would hurt Weiss. She can't let him. Dust- why can't she move?!

 _"-ing down… Apply m… pre.."_

She felt tired. So tired… _but_ …

No, she had to get up. He would hurt Weiss.

 _But you're weak. You can't protect her. You can't protect anyone._

No! She can't-

 _"We're losing her!"_

Shut up!

 _Weiss will die because of you._

SHUT UP!

 _You can't protect her-_

She can't give up. She had to… _get up!_

 _-because you're weak._

Then she knew nothing more.

×RWBY×

 _"We love life, not because we're used to living but because we are used to loving." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

×RWBY×

The city of Corin wasn't really as large as Vale nor was it as protected as the capital, but it has its harbours; it has a healthy trade relationship with Vale itself and Vacuo. Even if it has no walls and very few outposts, it was still a safe place against the Grimm as the city was huge enough for Grimm to stay clear of it.

That did not mean a few young packs wouldn't try to get close to its borders.

The forest was thick by the northern east borders of the city. It was the usual hunting grounds of beowolves and ursas. There was an old trade route there that leads both to Vale and Mountain Glenn but was barely used now for the past decades. Although there were some smugglers dumb or greedy enough to try their luck on the route.

As luck would have it however, a pack of beowolves had gotten close enough to get sighted by the northern outpost. The officials of Corin had already issued a warning to its citizens to avoid the northern borders and had evacuated some of the residents living close to the woods. They had also reported the sightings to Huntsmen Mission Board. It was only a matter of time before a Hunter or Huntress arrive to deal with the problem

It was this specific mission that Ruby Rose had accepted.

It wasn't all that hard to track down the pack. Heck, Ruby had been doing it since she was a short kid with a scythe twice her size. The pack was gathering at a clearing and she saw four- no wait, eight beowolves. Ruby was glad of the space, she rather not cleave some of the trees. The pack were a ways off from the trade route and it would had just taken a few seconds for them to attack anyone stupid enough to use the path.

She had yet to see the alpha so she waited for a few moments more to see where it was. A sharp glint across the clearing caught her eye, her lips curving upwards into a smirk. A few seconds later, a howl by the left side of the clearing revealed the alpha's location. Its pack answered its call.

"Show time," a grin tugged Ruby's lips. Pulling out her sniper-rifle scythe - which she lovingly calls Sweetheart - Ruby readied Crescent Rose, extending it into its rifle form.

A loud bang resonated throughout the clearing, then one of the beowolves lost its head. Literally. Its headless corpse dropped onto the ground, already dissolving.

Alarmed, the pack immediately tried to find the threat. In their confusion, three more fell the same fate. Snarling, the alpha turned towards Ruby's location, having felt her excitement.

A burst of rose petals surrounded the pack, confusing them even more. They followed the petals as it slowly formed into a swirling mass at the middle of the clearing. As the roses dissipated, the redheaded huntress stood in its place. The alpha roared as it found its prey, directing its pack to attack.

With a wide grin, Ruby extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

A beowolf closest to her left leapt at her. Twirling Crescent Rose, the blade cleaved the beowolf in its midsection. The remaining beowolves hesitated as they watched another packmate die, stopping themselves into mindlessly jumping on their prey. While the beowolves would have continued attacking, the alpha was intelligent enough to know their prey was dangerous.

Ruby dug her scythe's blade in front of her and watched at the corner of her eyes as the beowolves slowly circled around her. The grimm had surrounded her at all sides, Ruby waited to see what they would do.

Behind her, the beowolf jumped to attack. She jumped, her boots on the scythe's shaft, then she pulled the trigger with her foot while directing the scythe nearly perpendicular to the ground. The sudden burst of dirt blinded the grimm. Along with her semblance, the recoil of the scythe propelled her upward. Ruby wrapped her legs around the weapon and twisted mid-air with another boost of her semblance. The blade caught the beowolf right below its chin, passing right through its snout. With another pull of the trigger, the beowolf was thrown backwards while Ruby increased more height.

Kicking up her weapon, the huntress caught Crescent Rose. Two more beowolves and the alpha remained. Ruby felt her momentum reach its height. In her usual move, Ruby accelerated her fall with her sniper rounds. In a great swing, she beheaded one beowolf. As the blade passed, she pulled the trigger once more and hit the last of the beowolves right in the head.

The alpha snarled in anger, hackles raised as its pack was decimated in the span of a few seconds. Ruby hefted her scythe to her shoulder, cocking her head in an almost arrogant manner.

"Only you and me now, big guy," Ruby said, a confident smirk on her face.

The alpha roared at her challenge, the large spikes on its back bristling menacingly. Ruby waited for its attack. Her tight grip on Crescent Rose betrayed her anticipation despite her lose stance. The alpha reared, towering over her. It raised its claws with a roar, trying to cleave the huntress in half.

In a swift motion, Ruby blocked the attack with the scythe's shaft. She pushed against its claw which nearly overbalanced the grimm. Ruby swung her blade, but scraped against bone-white armor as the alpha raised its arms in defense. Continuing the motion, Ruby pulled the sniper's trigger. The bullet smashed against the thick armor covering its head but not enough to pierce through. The head snapped backward at the force, staggering back.

Ruby grinned, she twirled Crescent Rose around her form and waited for the grimm to orient itself. The alpha scrapped its claws against its mask, saliva and blood dripping from its snarling mouth. It shook its head, bits of shattered bone flying everywhere. The alpha regained its focus, its red eyes honing in on the amused huntress.

As Ruby readied, a white form dropped behind the alpha. With a loud hiss, sharp shards of ice erupted from the ground and pierced the unsuspecting form of the grimm, completely mutilating it. The grimm gurgled in its death throes as it dropped to the ground. Ruby watched its dissolving form. Slowly, she looked up to see her frowning partner.

"Hi," Ruby greeted cheerily, flicking her fingers to a sloppy salute.

"Honestly you dunce! Must you play every time we are on a mission?" Weiss walked towards her, pointing her finger right on Ruby's face.

Ruby backed away, raising her free hand in a placating manner. "A-ah! I'm sorry, it's been a boring morning and-" she trailed off.

Ruby could've finished the whole pack with a few strokes and less theatrics, but where's the fun in that?

But Weiss didn't seem to be amused of Ruby's antics.

Weiss groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. With her eyes closed, the scar over her left eye was a stark contrast against her skin and it never failed to attract Ruby's attention. She wanted to shower that face with small kisses. Maybe that frowning lips too. Those lips make the most beautiful of sounds.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Silver-eyes blinked. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Ugh! I swear you are worse than Yang!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Ruby grinned. Activating her semblance, the redhead swooped down and carried a shrieking Weiss back to Corin.

×RWBY×

The mission started like how they usually do; Ruby insisting Weiss to sit down and relax while she dealt with the grimm. On the other hand, Weiss would argue that her presence was still needed 'just in case' and successfully convince Ruby to tag her along. So the pair went off to track the pack; and when they located them, Weiss acted as lookout while Ruby 'deals with them'. As any mission goes, it went off without a hitch.

Except for maybe a few hits to the head and a lot of slaps to the shoulder.

But it was worth, if that plate of cookies was anything to go by.

Weiss watched as Ruby practically inhaled the sweets. It was quite a sight; a full-grown woman - a slayer of Grimm and a deadly huntress no less - was enjoying a plate of cookies and a mug of milk. Weiss wondered if she looked at a dictionary, she would find Ruby's face under ' _unthreatening_ '; and maybe under ' _puppy_ ' too.

Shaking her head, Weiss's lips quirked into a small smile. If she had told her seventeen year old self that seven years later her fifteen year old partner would turn out to be her lover, she might have laughed and called for the nearest mental hospital. But here they were, partners and lovers.

Ruby had felt her stare and shot her a smile, completely oblivious to her thoughts. She offered the blonde a cookie which Weiss refused, it didn't take long for her to go back to devouring her sweets.

Weiss glanced at her scroll. She had already sent the report of their mission; it hadn't been long and had ran along the lines of "one less pack of grimm to worry about" to "it's so easy, we might have done it with blindfolds" - only politely. The city council would send some scouts out to check and it would probably take a day or two for them to receive their payment. They still have plenty of lien from their last mission (dispatching a pair of old Nevermores) and Ruby could probably indulge to another plate. If she begged Weiss first, of course.

Corin wasn't facing any grimm attacks or infestation; no rowdy gangs or terrorists. It was almost peaceful even. The pair wouldn't probably be here if they didn't have business to attend to in the city.

Weiss picked up her scroll and stared at the opened message once more.

She shouldn't had come here.

Nothing good ever comes from the name _Schnee_.

 _It has come to my attention…_

 _...your father destroyed…_

 _..our name…_

 _Sincerely, Schwarz Schnee_.

Weiss stared at the name. She hadn't seen that name for a long time, only having heard that name from her mother's lips… before the drunkenness… before her father took over.

Schwarz Schnee was her uncle, and he's asking to meet her in this city. He hadn't asked for a reply, and her presence - or absence - would've been answer enough. He was offering a chance; a chance to fix a mistake and Weiss was a fool to try and believe it was possible.

They really shouldn't have come here.

"..Weiss?" Weiss looked up to see inquisitive silver eyes staring at her. "You okay?"

Weiss bit her lip, what should she say? That she was having doubts? That she should just let the Schnee name burn down to the ground? That she was and had always been a fool…

Her silence must have been telling because Ruby inched closer, a frown on her face. "Is it them again? 'Cuz I swear I'll-"

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's arm, her partner had always been protective of her; even more now after she saw that some assholes had been sending the blonde threatening messages. But right now her anger was a little misplaced, although it was a tad cute. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about my uncle," she placated, calming the redhead.

Ruby sipped at her milk, thinking of what to ask. "Do you really think he would help?" she asked softly. The worry on her face plus the crumbs on her lips was quite an endearing sight. Weiss chuckled, taking a napkin to wipe her lover's face. "H-hey! Weiss!"

Her embarrassed face was even cuter.

Would her uncle really help? She didn't know. But she had been sure at the time. It seemed that as the moment arrives, she found she had doubts. "Perhaps," she answered instead, lowering the napkin to her lap. "He is family after all," the words felt hollow in her mouth. Family barely meant anything to her now. 'Family' failed her for as long as she knows. She hoped that her uncle won't fail her.

Ruby squeezed her hand, shooting her a soft smile. Weiss could see the question in her eyes but was glad that she hadn't continued to ask.

They fell into comfortable silence, the soft din of the other diners was a welcomed distraction.

It wasn't long before Ruby ordered her second plate - after some begging and pouting.

After their late, albeit un-healthy lunch, Weiss decided she wanted to see what Corin had to offer. She had time to spare until her meeting with her uncle - and as of the moment she really needed to take her mind off things. So with Ruby in tow, the pair were out checking different clothing stores.

While Weiss wasn't a fashion expert as Coco Adel, she did know what looked good and what looked absolutely terrible - and the frilly dress Ruby has her eyes on was a little too frilly for her tastes. That did not dissuade her partner from insisting that Weiss should try it, with the added power of her pout and shiny eyes.

Weiss indulged a few of Ruby's request in exchanged that her lover would try anything the blonde suggests. They had a fun time modeling for each other. One three-piece suit Ruby tried was absolutely dashing that Weiss was salivating, and as was the next dress Weiss had in line for her - the plunging neckline gave the blonde huntress quite a view that Ruby had turned as red as ger namesake under her gaze.

In the end, the pair had opted for a new pair of pants for Weiss, a chic leather jacket for Ruby and matching red scarves reminiscent of Ruby's old cloak. Ruby looked absolutely thrilled to see her colors on the blonde and had rewarded Weiss with a rather heated kiss.

Their little trip ended up at Corin's main courtyard. Their sight-seeing had taken a few hours and the skies were turning a fiery orange as dusk slowly approached. Weiss had taken a seat on a bench facing the courtyard's monument. It was depicting a battle between an Ursa and a huntress wielding a two-hander sword.

There was a bronze plate on the side of the monument. _"Their lives for our lives,"_ it said.

It was a strange thought - being a huntress - romantic, even. Sacrificing one's life for the safety of others. Weiss knew that was the reason Ruby became a huntress. She had proudly told the Schnee that her own mother inspired her. The stories that Summer and Yang had told her helped deepen her resolve, and that her Badass Uncle was an inspiration too.

Ruby's determination to do what was right had drawn people to her. Her genuine kindness and need to protect the weak had pulled the others to follow in her path. She was the epitome of what every Hunter and Huntress should be. Weiss can barely believe her Rose was real. It was fitting that Ruby had been a part of the group who had stopped Salem. But Ruby had shown back then that she was every bit human that Weiss was - that she has her own fears and doubts. That time was a chapter in their life they were very glad to close.

"Thinking about me, I hope," a voice chimed. Weiss looked up to see the person of her thoughts standing before her, an ice cream cone in each hand.

"Keep hoping, Rose," Weiss teased with a smirk on her lips, graciously accepting the cold treat.

Ruby gasped dramatically, clutching her free hand to her chest. "That was Weiss cold!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'd kill you for that, you know."

Ruby plopped down next to her, a huge grin on her face. "But you love me too much," she said.

Weiss hummed, a thoughtful look on her face. She then turned to the redhead with a smile. "I suppose I do," she pecked Ruby on the lips. The redhead stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. Thinking about their small exchange, Weiss thought it was a bit cheesy before joining her lover in laughter.

A lull came between them, the small treat in their hands slowly being devoured. Ruby shifted closer to Weiss, placing her arm around the Schnee's shoulder. The redhead had grown over the years, standing taller than Weiss now even with the added height of her heels. Yang had been unbearable about it with her non-stop teasing. But Ruby had described Weiss's height as perfect - before swooping down to give Weiss a deep kiss. The look on Yang's face had been hilarious.

The sky was rapidly turning to dusk, the lights around the courtyard blinking into life. Weiss felt at peace, half wondering if she should just forget about the meeting and just spend the night away with Ruby.

 _But I can't,_ Weiss thought, fumbling with her new bought scarf, _I need to fix everything._

 _I have to try._

"Ruby."

"Hmm?" Ruby jerked awake, having been halfway to sleep.

"Do you-" Weiss paused.

"Do I what?" Ruby tilted her head, raising a brow.

Weiss chewed on her lip, a bad habit. "Do you… Do you think it was right to come here? To my uncle?"

Ruby's face turned serious, her lips in a firm line. "I honestly don't know Weiss," she said softly. "But we should, you know, see what he has to offer, right?" Ruby added, quirking her lips in an encouraging smile.

Weiss nodded, fingers twisting against each other. "Right," she repeated.

"Right! Now come on! We should get back to the hotel and go meet your uncle!" Ruby stood up, smiling brightly as she pulled Weiss up with her. "He's family after all!"

"You dunce," Weiss snapped, "I haven't even met him yet!"

"Well now's your chance!"

"Ruby don't you dare use your semblance!"

"Too late!"

"RUBY!"

Ruby's tinkling laughter rang in her ear. The stores turning into a blur of colors and trailing rose petals as the pair zipped from street to street, people drifting by like abstract paint. While Weiss won't admit it, she very much enjoys the feeling of the world rushing by, and with her redheaded dolt she loves it even more. Her semblance was a true reflection of Ruby's carefree soul, a trait she had envied when she had first met her lover. Having been shackled by rules, expectations, and a father who only wanted results and not reason, Ruby was a breath of fresh air. And right now, being carried by the one she loves, she can't help but feel at the top of the world.

"Ruby."

"Weiss?"

"Don't ever change."

A laugh, "I'll try."


	2. Dust and Ammo

Weiss had been pacing around the room, having already changed out of her combat-slash-casual clothes. She was wearing a silvery blue dress, thin straps bared her pale shoulders and a sheer blue shawl to cover them lay right next to Ruby.

"Weiss, relax! Everything will be fine!" Ruby piped up, staying positive had always been her role and her strung-up partner had always been… well… strung-up.

"Okay!" Weiss snapped. She breathed out slowly, eyes closed. "Relax, I'm relaxing."

She really didn't looked relaxed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked slowly, offering the shawl to her partner. Weiss snatched it up, a grimace on her face.

"I rather not," she replied tersely, jerkily wrapping the shawl around her shoulders. Ruby watched as the silvery blonde paced around once more, before stiffly turning around to sit right next to Ruby. The redhead offered her hand which Weiss automatically took.

Ruby watched as Weiss intensely played with her fingers, drawing her pointer multiple times on Ruby's palm. The last time she saw Weiss act as nervous as she does now had been when they announced their relationship to Jacques. It hadn't been a fond memory.

"Is it that bad?" Ruby whispered, lowering her head to catch icy blue eyes with silver.

Weiss stared at her, before heaving a sigh. "I don't know," she said, tightly gripping Ruby's hand. Ruby has no idea what being a Schnee meant, but with the very few memories Weiss has told her, it wasn't a very easy experience. It saddened her that her partner's childhood had been a lonely one. Other than Winter, Weiss's relationship with her family hadn't been close.

And now, Weiss was going to meet with her uncle. An uncle she hadn't even met - only with stories and news articles to go with.

"I should get going," Weiss stood, lips pursed.

Ruby stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with?"

The redhead wanted to see this strange uncle of Weiss. To see her lover worked up over meeting him hadn't eased Ruby's own lingering worries. She needed to support her partner, and she'd do that right next to her.

But Weiss shook her head, squeezing Ruby's arm. "N-no, I… I have to do this myself," she said, sending the redhead an apologetic look. Ruby opened her mouth but Weiss continued, "I have to see what he has to say, and if it's just nothing at least I wouldn't have wasted your time too."

"Alright fine," Ruby gave, crossing her arms with a pout, "I could stock up on supplies then, get some dust."

Weiss quirked her lips. "You do that. I wouldn't be long," the silvery blonde drew Ruby's head lower, standing on her tiptoes to chastely kiss the redhead. Ruby's arms immediately pulled the shorter woman closer, running her hands on soft satin and curves, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

When Weiss pulled away, Ruby tried to drew her back, but was stopped by Weiss hand. "Later, okay?" Weiss said breathlessly, looking a little flushed. Ruby felt proud, feeling quite breathless herself.

"Later," Ruby agreed, grinning widely. Weiss shook her head amusedly, taking her purse and her scroll.

"I'll call after the meeting," Weiss said as she walked towards the door.

"Be careful, Weiss," Ruby called out. Weiss turned to give her a smile.

"I'm a Schnee, they should be careful of me."

Had Ruby known what would happen that night, she wouldn't had let Weiss leave.

×RWBY×

 _For man also knoweth not his time: as the fishes that are taken in an evil net, and as the birds that are caught in the snare; so are the sons of men snared in an evil time, when it falleth suddenly upon them. - Ecclesiastes 9:12, King James Version_

×RWBY×

Ruby was completely bored. She tried messaging Yang but her sister wasn't replying. She tried entertaining herself with a game on her scroll but decided she was so much better at slicing and dicing things in real life than in a coded, albeit well-made application.

It hadn't been an hour after Weiss left and Ruby was bored out of her mind. Maybe she should just get those supplies she had promised to get. Groaning, Ruby stood from her place on the bed, her clothes completely disheveled.

The hotel room they had gotten wasn't the usual luxurious rooms Weiss was used to get. With their limited supply and only living off from Hunter contracts, the room was already a luxury as they come. While Weiss hadn't admitted it, Ruby was quite sure that her current living arrangements wasn't what she had in mind.

Ruby stretched her arms up. _Well, time to stock up._

The huntress tracked down her boots and her beloved weapon, clasping Crescent Rose to its holster on the small of her back. Ruby rifled through her bag for her wallet, her lien would be enough for more dust rounds for Crescent Rose and dust vials for Myrtenaster.

Patting her pocket, wallet safe inside, Ruby picked up the room's keys - Weiss has her own copy - and went off.

Corin's nightlife was livelier than its counterpart. Humans and faunus alike roaming around for their nightly crawl. The streets were alive, neon signs flashing and heavy bass beating from different establishments. Yang would've been happy to roam around this district.

Ruby steered clear of the bars, a drink or two would be good for her nerves but she wouldn't want to smell of liquor later.

This district of Corin was obviously near the seedier parts. The hint of fish in the air suggests that it was close to the harbours. The market place was a ways off from the Hunter's shops so Ruby would have to do some groceries tomorrow.

Ruby found herself walking around shops, with a few hunters checking out wares. While Corin wasn't facing a threat like what had happen to Mountain Glenn, there were still hunters stationed in the city. They were the lookouts scouting the area, and probably employed by the council themselves. Any city would be glad to hire hunters for their safety after all.

Ruby saw a dust shop, a sign up front saying _"An official distributor of Schnee Dust Company"._ As Weiss loathed to admit, they do have the best dust. Shaking her head at the thought, Ruby entered the shop.

Dust containers lined the back wall, stalls of dust cylinders by the left side and a long glass counter display of dust crystals to the right. A man on his forties stood behind the counter, arms crossed in obvious boredom. He turned towards Ruby, a brow raised. The red huntress shot him a smile.

Another huntress stood at one of the stalls, checking ice dust cylinders. A hunter stood next to her, arguing something about gravity dusts - the disgusted look on his face told Ruby he was losing whatever one-sided argument they were having.

Ruby tried hard not to check the pair out, Weiss had harped her about checking other people's weapon was as invasive as trying to take a peek at someone's privates. Not that she was that crude! Weapons _are_ different from people!

Still, she stayed clear of the pair, heading instead towards the fire dust. Weiss had complained about her dwindling supply as Ruby had taken to using them too - for her special ammo, of course. While Weiss normally uses dust in accordance to her semblance, Ruby wasn't as keen as her counterpart. They had once tried using fire dust with Ruby's semblance, and they discovered it was dangerous to the surroundings as to Ruby herself - it was like trying to set herself on fire.

They completely destroyed a part of Forever Fall, the fire started by the flaming rose petals Ruby had trailed around. Good thing Professor Goodwitch was there to fix things up - with an added slap to both of their wrists of course.

Ruby would rather have her dust ammo than try to use dust with her semblance again.

Picking up two canisters of fire dust, Ruby headed off to the gravity dust. She hesitated a moment as she saw the hunter from earlier roaming around the stall, a glower on his face.

 _Act normal, Ruby._

With that thought, Ruby smoothly picked up a canister and balanced it with the others. She marched off towards the ice dust, but stopped at the sudden bark from the hunter.

"Hey!"

Whirling around, the hunter was staring at her with a canister of gravity dust on his hand. He waved it around Ruby's face, an almost manic look on his eyes.

"This thing is gravity dust, ain't it?" the man asked.

"Uhhhh-" Ruby stared at the large label saying "Gravity" at the front of the canister, "Yes?"

"Aha!" The man stalked off towards the huntress he'd been talking to earlier.

 _W-what just happened?_

Thankfully the huntress from earlier was no longer at the ice dust stall, and Ruby was not in the mood to be interacting with a crazy looking hunter.

Taking two more canisters of ice dust, Ruby bee-lined towards the shopkeep. The man gave her hard look before inputting her order to the cash register. The redhead glanced back towards the weird pair, the hunter was pointing vehemently on the gravity dust he has in his hand.

"Sorry about that," Ruby jumped at the sudden gruff voice, turning to the shopkeep. He eyed the pair with a narrowed glance, before tipping his head towards Ruby. "The kid's a crazy one, saying he'll make an ammo that could pull grimm together."

"Oh!" That was a strange idea, it would be amazing if it could work. To land a single killing blow to a mass of grimm, that would be so _cool_.

"Maybe he could try pairing it up with lightning dust?" Ruby said, having remembered Weiss doing something similar, although it wasn't large scale as it only grouped a bunch of young beowolves together - with the larger ones holding their ground.

The shopkeep groaned instead, "Please, I had enough of that guy's jargon so don't go adding up!"

Ruby grinned sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Shaking his head, the man bagged up Ruby's purchase. "That's seven hundred fifty lien."

Ruby pulled out the necessary lien cards, and took her purchase. She thanked the man before heading off.

She checked her scroll, wondering if Weiss was finished with her meeting. No messages, though. Frowning, the red huntress pocketed her scroll. She looked around the street, maybe she could check a few more stores?

She saw a weapon store a little farther down the block, a sign above saying 'Gainsboro Weapons and Ammo'. A group of kids was lingering at the front. Ruby trekked towards them, hearing their loud voices excitedly pointing at the display. As she neared, a hush fell upon them, starry-eyes staring at her with amazement.

Once upon a time, Ruby had been a starry-eyed kid - asking hunters and huntresses for their autographs. She nearly laughed at the thought. Now however, she was a full-fledged huntress, a hero to children. _Strike a cool pose, Rubes!_ A Yang-like voice inside her head piped up.

Nearly tempted to draw her scythe (because a Weiss-like voice in her head vehemently telling her 'no!'), the huntress instead gave them a sharp salute and a crooked smile. The children returned the gesture, giggling while Ruby's smile turned into an amused grin. They waved goodbye as the red huntress entered the shop.

Shop was surprisingly empty, with only a greying man standing by the counter - most likely the shopkeep. The only other soul was a surly looking boy staring at a weapons display. The old man stared at her, one eye surprisingly milky white, and a deep scar running down over it and stopping at his jaw. He gave her a nod which she returned in kind.

The man looked like a hunter, and the huge axe hanging on the wall behind him must be his.

Ruby decided to look around, weapons of different kind on display. She drew close to a glass counter, a longsword resting inside. The blade was angled and its hilt was shaped like a rifle's grip. Double-barrels ran above its blade from its hilt, the chamber sporting dusts. The hilt itself was carefully crafted, made with dark metal and highlighted by silver.

Below it was a revolver that no doubt transforms into a knife. Next to it was a single golden gauntlet, there was a dust chamber on the back of its hand, and the knuckles could probably release concussive strikes.

There were a lot of impressively made weapons, Ruby wondered if the hunter - or shopkeep - made them.

Ruby walked towards the counter, ammos for different guns displayed inside the glass case.

"Need anything?" the shopkeeper asked, his voice gravely.

"Well, I could use some ammo," Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, planning on popping out its magazine.

"Wait," the man raised hand, stilling Ruby. The huntress shot him a confused look. "I've been growin' old behind here. Give me a challenge," he said, sporting a grin on his face. "Show me what you got, kid."

"Really?" Ruby matched his grin, "You better step back for this baby then!"

With practiced ease, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into its sniper-scythe form.

The shopkeep whistled, an impressed look on his face. "A scythe, huh? I haven't seen anyone wielding one in years," he said, eyeing the scythe's sharp blade, "Impressive!"

Ruby chuckled, scratching the short-hair at the back of her head. "Well, the only other scythe-wielder I know is my Uncle Qrow!"

"Qrow?" he raised a brow, his grin turning cynical, "I've met a Qrow once, threw up all over my counter once before yelling something about a raven's ass."

Ruby didn't know if she should be impressed that the man knew her uncle or to be embarrassed of her said uncle's actions. She settled with a bit of both. "Sounds like my uncle all right," she said with a laugh.

"The names Gainsboro, by the way, but people 'round here call me Gains," the man tipped his head.

"Ruby Rose," the huntress replied, nodding in respect.

"Now, let's take a look at this 'baby' of yours," Gains turned back to Crescent Rose, "If I may, of course?"

"Of course!"

At the consent, Gains reverently checked the scythe, running a finger to the gunmetal shaft. He tried testing the weight with one hand, unsurprised of its heaviness. He gave Ruby a critical eye, "You're lugging this around forests?"

"Yep!"

"Unbelievable," he muttered. He continued his inspection, testing the blade's sharpness with his finger, which immediately bled. He nonchalantly wiped the blood away. He checked the scythe's muzzle, both of his brows raised as the barrel was large enough to fire anti-behemoth rounds.

"I use smaller caliber rounds," Ruby said, removing the clip, and showing .30 cartridges.

"And use larger rounds on larger grimm," Gains added. The redhead nodded with a grin. Ruby has a stock of .45s and .50s, but she usually use them on huge targets as she tend to empty numerous clips when she zipped around the battlefield. It was a pain to restock on higher caliber rounds.

"Well, we got stock for some point thirties and fifties, what'd you need kid?"

"A box of thirties would be enough, I think," Ruby said, muttering the last part as she checked her wallet for lien. She hoped Weiss has enough for groceries tomorrow. Gains placed in her order before turning towards his stockroom, disappearing at the corner.

Ruby stared at his back for a moment before taking Crescent Rose with one hand.

"Whoa!"

Surprised at the sudden voice, Ruby turned around to see the kid from earlier. She had forgotten of his presence as he had easily disappeared to the background. Now the boy was looking at her easily holding a large scythe.

"A scythe! That's so cool!" the boy exclaimed, looking absolutely giddy.

"It is, huh?" Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose to its storage form, clipping it back to its holster. The boy looked disappointed before jumping back up.

"Please teach me!"

"Ehh?!"

The boy stared up at her with the largest eyes she'd seen in a child. For a moment, she wondered if this what Uncle Qrow had felt when she badgered him into training her how to fight.

But the image of Weiss's scowl had her thinking before she could agree to the boy. She can't make any empty promises and she didn't want to disappoint the child. Now, how do she politely say _no?_

To her luck, Gains came back with her box of ammo, dropping it to the counter with a loud clack. He gave the boy a hard look, his scar more pronounced with the scowl on his face.

"I told you to get going, boy!"

"No!" the boy shouted back, stomping his foot on the floor. "I'm going to be a hunter!"

Ruby watched as an argument unfolded before her. It looked like the boy had been coming to this shop for a long time, and had been asking hunters to teach him. But Gains had been denying him. Ruby wondered if they were related.

"Go back to your mother!"

"No! I can be a hunter Gains!"

"You won't be a hunter, you fool child!"

"Yes I will!" the boy screamed, tears running down his face before he ran out of the shop.

Ruby looked absolutely bewildered, feeling like she'd been privy to someone else's life. Gains heaved a sigh, sending a frown at the door before turning back to the huntress.

"I'm sorry about that. The boy's an in-law's grandson. He has this grandiose dream of being a hunter," he explained, mechanically packaging Ruby's purchase. Ruby handed him the needed lien. "I'd teach the brat myself but," he made a dramatic gesture to himself, "I haven't been a hunter in a long while."

Ruby took her purchase, thoughtfully chewing on her lip. "For what's it worth, I think he will be a good hunter," Ruby said softly.

"You too, huh?" Gains mumbled, snorting to himself. "That boy… I made quite a mess of things," he sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose."

Ruby cracked a smile, "Likewise."

With that, Ruby exited the shop. She wondered if she should've said more. She can only hope that the boy can reach his dreams, like how she did.

×RWBY×

When Ruby came back to the hotel room, she was exhausted. She placed her purchase on the table along with Crescent Rose. She stared at Myrtenaster, wondering what was happening with Weiss.

Weiss has yet to call, and Ruby didn't want to interrupt her meeting. Sighing dejectedly, Ruby went off to the bedroom before flopping onto the bed. She kicked off her boots but felt too tired to change out of her clothes.

She was thinking of Weiss and cookies as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Schwarz Schnee

**an: Hullo, everyone! I haven't put any ANs on the earlier chapters because I forgot to. Anyway, this story right here is gonna be dark and gritty. Like violent dark and gritty. So be warned! I'm gonna be tagging chapters that has any triggering scenes.**

 **Chapter warning:** kidnapping (I dunno if it had to be tagged but still, just in case)

* * *

Bright morning light passed through the gaps between thin blue curtains. Its light shining directly on closed sleeping eyes. Ruby grimaced, feeling the sharpness beneath her lids.

A groan left her lips, brows scrunching up in irritation. She raised a hand against the light, eyes opening into slits.

"Weiss, turn off the lights," she grumbled, shifting around the bed. Bloodshot orbs glanced around, a little disoriented. It took her a moment to realize she was in a hotel, with Weiss.

But…

"Weiss?"

…

 _Where is Weiss?_

Ruby rubbed her face awake, looking around the room. The bedsheets were disheveled but only from her tossing and turning when she was asleep. The room appeared to be the same as it was last night. She took a quick glance at the window - it was indeed morning already.

"Weiss?" she called out.

Nothing.

 _Did Weiss call last night?_

Ruby patted around the bed, searching for her scroll. It took a moment for her to realize she hadn't changed out of her clothes. She checked her pockets only to find her lien wallet. She stood, glancing around the room. She saw her scroll by the bedside table, she can't remember if she placed it there last night.

She took her scroll and immediately checked her messages. A chill went down her spine as she saw no missed calls or unread texts.

 _Dusts, Weiss. I told you to call._

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm her suddenly racing heart.

 _She must've forgot._

 _No. It's Weiss._

 _Weiss never forgets these things._

 _Just call her, Ruby._

"Okay, pick up," she mumbled to herself, calling Weiss's scroll. It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"Fuck, pick up."

" _This is Weiss Sch-"_

"Fuck!"

Ruby whirled around, checking the room once more. She needed a hint. Just a single _fucking_ hint that Weiss went back to their room. _Please._

Ruby nearly slammed the table over, finding everything as she left them. She panted, eyes darting around. She saw Crescent Rose right next to Myrtenaster.

Ruby let out a sob.

×RWBY×

 _Conversation is something like a dance; one is leading and one is being led._

×RWBY×

 **Last night**

Weiss checked her scroll, the venue of their meeting was around the business district. She would need to take a cab. She hailed one down, immediately directing the driver to the restaurant.

Weiss heart fluttered inside her chest, the meeting was unearthing different emotions that she had buried long ago. It was almost comical - she faced different grimms and even faced death itself, but none matched the unease that she felt at the moment. She knew next to nothing about her uncle. Was he working with her father? Did Jacques intend to destroy his relationship with his daughter further?

Schwarz Schnee was a name she barely heard in her household. But from what she knew, her uncle had been assigned as head of the SDC branch in Vacuo - out of mind and out of sight, and completely away from Atlas. Did he intend to use Weiss to garner influence? No, if he did, he would've went to Whitley.

Then why?

She distinctly remember her uncle's message: _"to fix"_ the wrong her father did. She could feel the animosity within the message, a _dislike_ for her father.

Perhaps Uncle Schwarz had felt it unfair that her grandfather handed the business to her father instead of him. Jacques Schnee, a man married into her grandfather's wealth - who had made the business and the name into his own. Weiss could feel her own distaste - her father had turned their name into something hateful; something scorned and cursed.

But that did not answer the question: _why her?_

A similarity in interest, perhaps? A shared animosity against a certain man…

Weiss shook her head. To feel this hate for her own father was _conflicting_. She felt guilty, and yet she felt she had to clear her own name. To hate her own flesh and blood was an uneasy thought, one she had buried in living a life of huntress, in living a life with Ruby.

However, she could never really bury it deep, now could she?

City lights blurred pass the cab, stores and high apartments dotted the district. Men and women walked around in thick fur and coats, living the high of their life.

Weiss used to live that life. She could remember the galas and the concerts she had went to as the heiress of SDC. She remembered being flaunted around like a prized pet, poked and prodded by sharp barbed tongues; business partners and wives searching for a weakness, for power to hold over the future heiress.

That life had exhausted her. She had to watch her every move, her every word. The people she met were vultures - their eyes sharp and ready to pick on every mistake, hungry to get a even a small glimpse of her innerself.

Weiss was glad to leave that life behind, but she could still feel the weight of her own name - a burden she would always carry to her grave. To fix the wrongs her father did was a tempting thought.

And her uncle was the Devil himself.

"We're here, miss."

Weiss jerked, turning towards the driver. She had been staring blankly out of the window that she hadn't realized that they had arrived. She took out her lien, passing off the needed cards towards the driver. She exited the cab, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

'The _Silver Crown_ , home to best Mistralian Dishes', the sign above the restaurant said, almost pompous. Weiss wasn't surprised at the choice, she was meeting a _Schnee_ afterall. Weiss took a deep breath, summoning her inner-heiress. Shoulders straight and chin up high, she entered the lion's den.

The waiting area was wide, marbled pillars reaching a high curved ceiling which held a huge crystal chandelier. The smell of Mistralian cuisine wafted in the air, and soft percussion and strings filled the background. The restaurant was surprisingly full of customers, their soft chatter joining in the sounds.

"Good evening, madame!" the restaurant's host greeted, dramatically bowing before the Schnee. "Do you have a reservation, Miss…?"

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss said, sniffing with an almost arrogant air. She was someone important after all. Well, she used to. Still, she must channel her inner-heiress.

"Ah, M-Miss Schnee!" the host nearly floundered, glancing down his list of important guests. "Yes! Yes, there is a reservation for you. Your uncle is waiting, please follow me."

The man turned around, walking towards the dining area.

 _This is it, Weiss._

The host led Weiss amongst different table, expertly weaving around moving waiters and guests. He led her towards a booth by the window, far enough from the other guests to be private but open enough to be observed by others. There was a man already sitting inside.

"Mister Schnee, your guest," the host said, motioning towards Weiss, before taking his leave.

Schwarz Schnee looked like the man in the photos Weiss had seen. He has blue eyes - a common trait for a Schnee. But his hair used to be jet black - now it was peppered with white. His hair was cut short, cleanly parted to the side. His shoulders were broad and his were arms thick, so unlike the lean build of her father. There were lines under his eyes and the corner of his lips, making his overall expression quite severe. His blue eyes were glacial as he stared down Weiss's form.

Weiss met his gaze, unwavering. His lips twitched, a smile perhaps? But it was gone as it appeared, Weiss must've imagined it.

"Weiss," Schwarz's voice was deep but smooth, a voice of a true businessman. He stood before her, almost towering over her small form. Weiss cursed her height, having to look up at her uncle - an action Weiss absolutely loathed to do.

"Uncle Schwarz," Weiss greeted, keeping her face neutral.

"Please, niece. Take a seat," Schwarz gestured towards the seat opposite of him. Weiss took a seat, her uncle sitting back down after she did. He waved at a waiter, ordering wine. Then he gestured towards the menu, "I have yet to order, I'm afraid I do not know your preference."

Weiss stared at her uncle. He deliberately waited for her order; as she wasn't exactly on time for their meeting, Weiss had thought he would've ordered for her - to take the choice from her. But he didn't.

Weiss glanced on the menu, she was a little surprised that she had been given a menu with the prices removed. _Looks like uncle is still paying._ Weiss was a little perturbed at the thought of being inside her uncle's pocket as she leafed through the pages. _An illusion of choice then,_ she thought with disdain.

When the waiter returned, he presented the wine, a sweet vintage Merlot. He poured both of them a glass. Then he took both of their orders, promising a short wait.

Schwarz swirled his glass wine, then he held it close to his nose, taking a sniff. He looked quite satisfied at the pick. He turned his attention back to Weiss, his look calculating.

"I had thought you were traveling with someone," he started, still rotating the glass in his hand.

Weiss copied his motions, taking a subtle sniff of her own. The Merlot indeed smelt quite good. "I am," she answered curtly, a brow slightly raising in question.

"I suppose I expected to meet both of you."

Weiss didn't know where he was getting at. His message hadn't suggested he was expecting Weiss to bring anyone else. Or the fact that he _knows_ she was traveling with someone. A sense of unease washed over her, but she brushed the thought away. She can't show any weakness to her uncle, he has yet to prove he's trustworthy.

"No matter," Schwarz continued nonchalantly, taking a careful sip from his wine. "I'm sure we'll meet soon enough."

Weiss didn't know what to make of that statement. It was said with a drawl, Weiss doubt he actually felt any excitement to meet her lover.

"What are your intentions, _uncle?_ " Weiss asked, her tone sharp. She hadn't meant to sound quite rude but the mention of her lover had raised her hackles.

Schwarz merely raised a brow, chin raised that he looked down at her - Weiss's lips twisted with distaste. "How is your mother, Weiss?" he asked instead, ignoring her question.

Weiss held back a scowl. _Looks like Uncle Schwarz still wants to play a game._

"She is well," _by well, I mean, drunk out of her mind. But you know that, don't you, dear uncle?_

Schwarz hummed, nodding his head. "So I hear," he said, "How's a huntress life treating you, my dear niece?"

"It is fine."

Her uncle frowned, threading his fingers in front of him as he rested his elbows on the table. "Please, humor me Weiss. This is our first meeting after all."

Weiss pursed her lips, dragging a finger around the lip of her wine glass. "It is… different," she gave, "It is not a life for a princess." _Or an heiress._

"I'm sure you are one of the best," Schwarz praised, he almost looked proud. Weiss felt a small part of her respond at the sight - no one from her family had accepted her decision to be a huntress, only Winter and Klein. Yet, her uncle looked so pleased of her work. Still, it was a feeling Weiss buried. Complements are given freely in this kind of conversations, especially if one side expects something in return.

"And you travel with your lover?"

Weiss frowned at the question. She had always felt torn at the fact that nearly everyone in Remnant knew of her relationship. Jacques had used her love life to further solidify the fact she would never take control of the company. He had announced that her relationship with Ruby had been one of the 'deciding factors' for her to renounce her position as heiress. That 'the life of a huntress' was the life she intend to fully dedicate herself on. The bastard had used her choices against her. Now everyone thinks she has no interest in the SDC - she was "living the life she wanted" after all.

Weiss was a fool to think her father would change after the destruction Salem had brought.

"Yes," answered Weiss, looking off to the side. "Father hadn't made that a secret."

"He says it is what you wanted," Schwarz said, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Weiss watched him apprehensively. "Who is he to stand in the way of your dreams?"

Something snapped. "That man is too busy counting his lien to care about what I want!" Weiss hissed, "If you are here to rub my father's actions on my face, then maybe I should leave."

For a moment, Schwarz's eyes narrowed. Weiss fisted her hand under the table, a frown curling her lips.

"I see..." Schwarz trailed softly. Weiss held her gaze, tilting her head that she matched his stare. His lips twitched once more, a ghost of a smile on his lips. All at once, his hard visage vanished and an amused smirk tugged on his lips. "I must say, you exceeded my expectation," he said, chuckling softly.

Weiss felt bewildered, a bit annoyed at the clear amusement on her uncle's face. "Excuse me?"

"I apologize, Weiss. I had expected you to be so much like your father," he explained, his stance losing its stiffness. "But I'm glad to be proven wrong."

Weiss made a face. She imagined her father, catering to the whims of his business partners - bending down for false praise to keep his allies close as well their pockets. It was something that disgusted Weiss for so long. She was very glad she was no longer living under her father's shadow.

"It seems Jacques has wronged a lot of people. Even his own flesh and blood," Schwarz said, having latched on the expression Weiss had made on the mention of her father. "I do owe you an explanation for this meeting."

She cursed herself for losing her cool, she didn't remember being this loose with her emotions. But maybe she had always been. Weiss thought she had been keeping a well-crafted image, but it seemed that having lived with Ruby had loosened her hold on her emotions.

 _It's true_ , she thought, remembering how she accidentally summoned a boarbatusk to her father's charity event. That was the last day of her status as heiress.

Weiss crossed her arms as she took reins of her emotions one more, she was already caught off guard. "I do appreciate an explanation, uncle."

"As I told you from my message, I felt that Jacques has made quite a mess of our name. I intend to fix his mistakes," _not 'your father's mistake',_ "and I believe that you could help me, Weiss."

Weiss stared at him silently, searching for his face for lies. But he seemed genuine enough.

"You may ask me questions," he offered.

A question, one she had wondered for the answer. "Why me? Why not Winter or Whitley?"

Schwarz took another sip from his wine, looking thoughtful. "I had observed the three of you for quite a while," he paused, observing Weiss's reaction. Weiss merely tightened her grip on her arms, knuckles turning white at the thought of being watched. "Not as closely as you would think, mind you," he added, almost immediately, "Whitley is too much like your father, and as you know, Jacques is already a tried and true failure.

Winter, on the other hand, is obviously taken by her duties to the Atlesian Army. She wouldn't be able to lead a company, as she only knew how to follow. You, however," Schwarz tilted his head. There was a sharp look on his cold eyes - like a predator watching its prey. Weiss steeled herself under his gaze, refusing to show any more of her unease.

Schwarz did not continue his sentence - his words hanging in the air - and as if on cue, the waiters arrived with their orders. Red meats and fish were served, having forgone the three-course meal as they intend to speak more than to enjoy eating. Weiss's meal was a grilled steak drizzled with red wine vinaigrette, along with roasted artichokes. Schwarz's meal was a bluefin tuna served on top of an oyster shell, drizzled with its own white wine vinaigrette.

Schwarz immediately started on his meal and lull came between them. Weiss slightly glared at her food, picking and prodding on the meat. She wondered why she had ordered something so heavy in the first place - it was no doubt Ruby's influence once more. Already, she was missing the presence of her lover. Weiss lamented on the fact that she refused Ruby's offer to come. The support of her Rose would've made this meeting a little more bearable.

"Is it not to your satisfaction?"

Weiss looked up at the question to see her uncle pointedly looking at her plate. Weiss glanced at her plate - she has yet to take a bite.

"It is… adequate," she replied instead, taking a small piece of meat. Weiss could feel her uncle's cold eyes on her form. Her skin crawled at being observed so closely. She felt like a tool to be used - one her uncle intend to use to the fullest.

Honestly, Weiss was getting tired of this charade.

"Tell me uncle, what do you intend to get from me?" she asked bluntly, tone cold. Schwarz barely made a twitch, acting as if he hadn't heard a thing and merely continued on his meal. Weiss bristled, hands tightening against silverware.

Schwarz made a show of wiping his lips, looking so satisfied with his meal - a complete contrast to Weiss's untouched plate. The silvery blonde felt her head pounding, her left eye twitching. She took a sip of wine to calm her nerves; the last thing she wants was to make a scene with so many people surrounding them.

"I feel," Schwarz started, looking as if he found the most precious gem, "that some facts are to be revealed at the right moment. How else would you hold power over someone?"

Weiss scowled, "Is that what this is? You intend to use me?"

Schwarz chuckled, wiping his hands with a napkin. "Oh no, nothing like that, niece. Rather, I intend that my resources are to be used by you."

 _What?_ "What?"

"I intend for you to continue on our legacy, Weiss," Schwarz said, a gleam on his blue eyes. The first sign of life she saw in his cold orbs. "You _are_ the _True Schnee_. You wield our family's semblance, and you are no doubt powerful," he paused, calming down from his small moment of excitement. "But you still have much to learn."

"I don't understand," Weiss shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "You say this now uncle and yet you refuse to tell me anything useful!" Weiss nearly growled, she barely stopped herself from slamming her fist on the table.

Schwarz eyed her anger, the amusement on his face was almost cruel. Weiss _wanted_ to stab Myrtenaster on his smug mug.

"So much potential," he said, shifting in his seat and leaning closer to Weiss. "Yes, I have picked well."

Weiss imagined stabbing his eye with her fork. Her uncle's obvious amusement and glee grated on her nerves that she could feel her semblance responding to her agitation, small swirling glyphs ready to release her pent up anger. It was like that _Charity_ event her father had held for Vale; how those people - fat and thick in their money and power - acted like they care, that they were genuinely interested in helping Vale when in reality they were wolves ready to devour any scraps from her father.

Weiss was about to stand, but her uncle spoke once more.

"I have no intention of taking over the company. I have already been proven… _unworthy,_ " he said almost solemly. Schwarz appeared to be quite resigned at the thought. Weiss wondered what kind of father Nicholas Schnee had been to her mother and uncle. Had he been anything like Jacques that he chose him over his own children?

"However Jacques has proven that he is unworthy himself. A mistake my father never knew. Jacques is filth that must be removed," he explained, voice soft, "I had tried to cleanse the company, but my… tools had been… neutralized."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Cleanse? Tools?" she asked. She felt chills crawling all over her skin as she remembered the multiple incidents throughout the years in the SDC; the murders, the accidents, the thefts, the violent riots… _the White Fang._ "Y-You-!" Weiss choked as realization came upon her, her hands turning into fists.

At this Schwarz almost smirked, "Regardless, I had already replaced any loss that I had incurred."

In a flash of movement, Weiss stood. She gathered her shawl and her purse, a prominent scowl on her face. "I had enough of this," she hissed.

Schwarz stood, his movements slow as if in the presence of a cornered beast. Weiss felt disgusted at this man's presence. _The things that he implies-!_

"I know this comes as a shock to you, but everything I had done is for the good of our name," Schwarz had the gall to say _that?_

"No!" Weiss growled, blue eyes glinting with danger and anger. She could feel her aura bristling with her emotions. "You've done nothing of the sort! You are no different from my father!"

Weiss could feel the eyes of the other costumers and the wait staff, something Schwarz noticed as well as the older Schnee relaxed his stance. He sighed, shaking his head as if a child made a mess in front of him.

"This meeting has not gone as intended-"

"No it hasn't! It is a complete waste of my time!" Weiss interrupted. She watched as Schwarz dropped a multitude of lien on the table, no doubt to pay for their meal. She took an involuntary step backwards as Schwarz moved closer to her. He raised his hand as if to touch her, his brows furrowed.

"However, I'm sure in time you would understand the actions that I took."

Weiss instinctively slapped his hand away, but in a surprising burst of speed, Schwarz caught her wrist. She tried summoning her glyphs but felt a sudden painful pounding inside her head. She staggered in place, knees buckling. She then felt a small sting at the side of her neck, and she saw a flash of silver disappearing inside her uncle's coat.

Spots danced across her vision, her limbs feeling sluggish - like moving through thick molasses. She could hear voices - her uncle's? - but could not discern any words. She could barely think and her eyes felt heavy. She tried raising her hand, or so she thought she did as she could not feel anything.

She felt a pang inside her heart as she remembered her little Rose, waiting.

Then Weiss knew nothing more.

×RWBY×

"Oh my! Is she alright, Sir?" the waiter asked, looking quite alarmed at the unconscious form of his niece. A few customers glanced over, hushed whispers spreading like wild flames.

Schwarz shifted Weiss in his arms, a look of panic in his face. "She says she was feeling under the weather," he said, already walking towards the exit. "I hadn't thought-"

"Should we call an ambulance?" the waiter asked once more, already pulling out his scroll.

"No, I-I have a car. It would be faster," Schwarz turned towards the waiter, "Please tell your manager to keep this incident contained, my niece wouldn't want to be a spectacle just for a dizzy spell."

The waiter nodded, "Of course, Sir!"

Schwarz smiled pleasantly, "Thank you, my good man."

As Schwarz exited the restaurant, a white car waited in front of it. A short woman wearing a white suit stood next to its opened door. She looked quite giddy at the sight of Weiss, but schooled her expression at the sharp look Schwarz gave her.

The older Schnee carefully placed Weiss on the backseat. Then he climbed inside to take a seat across her unconscious form. The woman sat next to him, closing the door behind her. Schwarz knocked on the glass to the driver's seat and the car immediately started to move.

"I must say Weiss Schnee is so beautiful in person!" the woman gushed excitedly, her hands hovering over Weiss's face.

Schwarz grunted, taking the woman's hand in a tight grip. The flash of pain on her face satisfied him. "You are not to touch her."

The woman pouted, nursing her bruised hand. "You promised a toy, Schwarz," she grumbled. Her childish actions irked the Schnee, but stayed his hand as he knew he needed her.

"As I did," he said. Schwarz took Weiss's purse and pulled out Weiss's scroll. He threw it towards the woman which she caught easily. "But Weiss is no toy, Mirage."

"But of course!" the woman named Mirage agreed, giggling as she stared at the scroll's screen, her eyes shifting in colors. Mirage dragged a finger on one side of the screen, almost caressing it.

On the screen was a picture of Weiss and Ruby.

* * *

 **an: From here on out, things won't be easy for our little whiterose.**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Searching

The wilds of Vacuo was more sand and rock than any other wilds in Remnant. The vast desert was home to Grimm and bandits alike, both waiting for the moment to attack any unsuspecting travelers. It was why hunters find good business in the city. They usually find themselves taking escort missions, scouting missions, recons, and the typical Grimm hunting mission.

However, the bandits had found themselves trying to traverse the wilds with more care than before as there were rumors of strange Grimm surfacing, being more monstrous than before.

Blake and Yang intend to find if these rumors even has a hint of truth in them. Also, the lien is an added bonus.

The last sightings had been close to an abandoned SDC mine, having been closed as it was drained of any dust. It was almost easy; check the mines for any traces of 'monstrous' Grimm, report it to the Hunters' Board, and come back again with a huge reinforcements against the Grimm. It was a complete no-contact mission - get in, look around, then get the fuck off.

Still, Yang was not a fan of the sand and grit flying towards her face. She was completely covered up in a thick cloak and a pair of reflective goggles protected her eyes. Blake cannot say she was a fan herself, donning a similar ensemble as her partner. Even her cat ears were completely covered up.

The sun and wind were beating down on them, the sweat gathering underneath their clothes and sand getting into bits and places they shouldn't be.

All in all, Yang really hates Vacuo; the heat, the lawlessness and the ugly mugs of bandits.

It was just their luck that they got attacked.

"Okay, either you give me your dusts and lein nicely, or I beat the crap out of you and take it anyway."

Yang had a bandit in her hand, a metal arm armed and cocked.

The bandit choked on his words, his knees were shaking at the presence of the blonde huntress. Blake was almost impressed, if she didn't see this display as often as she did - her partner was a strange magnet for trouble, a thug or two always find themselves getting beaten down by a busty blonde. The bandit's own partner was tied up in Blake's Gambol Shroud.

Really, either the pair were in desperate need of lien or that they were dumb enough to attack a pair of huntresses. Blake decided it must be a blend of the two.

"P-Pu-Please! We're s-sorry!" the bandit stuttered, struggling against the tight grip Yang had on him.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Yang asked, tone completely threatening. Blake could imagine the blonde at the end of her ropes, her eyes red beneath her goggles. One would think the blonde would revel in a place like Vacuo, but it was the exact opposite. Her hair getting tangled with sand might had added to her irritation. "You didn't seem sorry when you tried attacking us, huh?!"

The bandit cowered, a string of pleas and apologies coming from his mouth. Blake glowered at her own captured bandit, earning a violent flinch from him.

"What do you think, Blakey? Think they're sorry enough?" Yang turned towards her partner. Blake could practically imagine the predatory grin underneath the cloth mask on her face.

Blake hummed in thought, letting the pair of bandits to stew in trepidation. One of the multiple things the huntresses agree on was the slight enjoyment they get in making their enemies squirm. Had Blake been a faunus with a tail, it would've been twitching and waving in amusement - a predator before its captured prey.

"I dunno Yang," Blake started, pulling Gambol Shroud. The bandit squealed in fear. "Maybe we should strip them down, leave them for the grimm."

Yang barked a laugh, harsh and sharp. She shook the bandit in her hand. "Ye hear that? The lady wants everything!"

"N-no please! Have mercy!" the bandit begged, "Just take our lien!"

Blake and Yang exchanged glances - it was the years of fleeting looks and exchanged gazes that they understood each other the way they did, despite the cover on their faces.

"Well this sucks," Yang complained, counting the lien they took from the bandits. Blake glanced around idly, silently agreeing with her partner. They took shade underneath an outcropping of a large rock. They decided to just take the bandits' lien before scaring the pair off with threats - they were empty, but the bandits didn't need to know that.

"It is Vacuo," Blake stated dryly. While she tried not to look down on the kingdom, she did think that Vacuo did got the short end of the stick, so to speak. Team RWBY had taken countless missions in Vacuo; Blake could probably say that they had taken the most missions on this kingdom.

Vacuo was the worst off the lot. The crime within the capital itself was an all time high and the only semblance of law was Shade Academy and its huntsmen.

So it was no surprise that Ruby had jumped on taking missions in the kingdom, with the added support of her team of course.

"It's like they can't find anything better to do," Yang grumbled, stuffing the lien cards on her pack. "I mean, they're practically living with Grimm!"

Blake chuckled, arms crossed over her abdomen with her back resting against the surprisingly cool rock. "I'm sure we scared them off from trying to attack anyone for a while."

"They better! Or I swear I'll skin them!"

"Ruby wouldn't like that."

Yang huffed, mirroring her partner's position. "Man, I wish we went with them," the blonde said instead, metal fingers playing with the hem of her cloak.

Blake hummed in agreement, head tilting to rest against her partner's solid shoulder. "Yeah, they're probably rolling around satin sheets too."

"Ugh," Yang groaned in disgust, shifting underneath Blake's head. "You'd think dating for three years they'd be out of the honeymoon phase."

"I think it's romantic, you know," Blake said with what Yang could hear was a grin. "And last I heard the honeymoon is after the marriage, not before it."

The disgusted sound Yang made was absolutely hilarious.

"All this sand is getting in your head," the blonde patted the cloak covering Blake's head. "I bet they got in your Bellabooty too."

"Har har," Blake deadpanned, brushing the blonde's hand away. "We should probably get going."

"Oh no kitty. You're not going away that ea-"

"Wait," Blake interrupted, raising her hand. Yang stared at her partner. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything," Yang said carefully, wondering if she set herself up for a joke - Blake was sneaky like that.

But it wasn't as Blake opened her pack to pull out her scroll, the screen flashing with a call.

"It's Ruby," she muttered, answering the call. Yang said "What?" at the same time Blake said "Ruby?"

" _-lake?"_

"Ruby!" Blake repeated, hearing cracks and static through the line.

" _I- Wei… -one… we-"_

"Ruby?" Blake said one more time before the line went dead with an abrupt crack. She turned towards her partner.

"Blake?"

"We lost the signal," she told Yang who sounded a little confused and worried.

"What was that about?"

Blake shrugged, "It was mostly static. We should try calling her back after we get back to the city."

Yang nodded, "Yeah… Ruby's probably giving us a heads up, maybe they're done with whatever Weiss needed to do?" the blonde guessed, her tone turning into a question - no doubt looking for confirmation to ease her worries.

"Yeah, probably," Blake agreed.

Though there was something in Ruby's tone that Blake couldn't quite shake the worry she felt herself

×RWBY×

Ruby had taken her weapon and Myrtenaster. She tried calling Blake again but the call wouldn't connect. She cursed the timing, no doubt her teammate and sister were out on a mission. Then again she wondered how the pair could help her with them being kingdoms apart.

 _Where would Weiss be?_ Ruby wondered despairingly, her grip on her scroll turning white. She tried to remember where Weiss would meet her uncle. It was a classy sounding restaurant, and she could remember the name having a 'crown' in it.

Ruby headed towards the hotel's reception, a small plan forming in her mind.

"Excuse me," Ruby called. The receptionist immediately turned towards her with a pleasant smile. Ruby couldn't quite make herself smile, the churning within her guts preventing her. "Is there a restaurant here with a crown in its name?"

The receptionist made a thoughtful face, "I'm not quite sure… Oh wait, do you mean the Silver Crown?"

"Yes," Ruby nodded, feeling her blood thudding behind her ears. "Where is it?"

"You could probably take a cab for it, it's a little far from here," the receptionist replied, she was pulling out a scroll as she added, "Should I call you a cab, Miss?"

Ruby thought for a moment; while her semblance would be faster than a car, she had no idea where the freaking restaurant was even if she got the place's address. "Yes please," she said instead with resignation.

The woman happily called her one, unaware of the huntress's foul mood. Ruby was twitching in place, eyes on her scroll as she repeatedly tried to call Weiss's number.

She could feel the dark churning within her grow every time Weiss's voice mail answered. She tried activating the Hunter's Beacon - a locating system installed to every hunters' scroll - but would receive an error message. She nearly threw her scroll across the room out of frustration.

She was practically huffing like an angry boarbatusk, her whole form stiff and tense.

She flinched when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Miss, your ride is here," the receptionist piped. Ruby said a distracted thanks in passing before rushing out of the hotel. She quickly entered the cab, shutting the door loudly behind her. The driver gave her a dark look which she ignored.

"Silver Crown," Ruby stated, buckling up, "And fast."

The driver shook his head, before driving off as fast as it was legally possible within the city.

Ruby couldn't stop shifting in her seat, her knee jumping with impatience. She couldn't stop checking her scroll every now and then, hoping against all odds that nothing happened to Weiss. She had already sent multiple messages, and every unanswered message sent her heart beating faster with fear.

Ruby doubted that Weiss would still be in the restaurant, but hopefully she could get some answers from the wait staff.

They arrived at the restaurant in just under twenty minutes, a feat the driver himself was impressed of but not Ruby. He practically demanded more lien and out of anger, Ruby threw the rest of her lien towards the man - her wallet now completely empty.

A host immediately greeted her when she entered.

"Welcome to the Silver Crown! Do you have a reservation, miss…?"

"No," Ruby shook her head, silver eyes studying the well-furnished area. The host practically made a disgusted face, nose raising in an arrogant manner that Ruby can feel her hackles raising.

"I'm sorry miss but you have to ask for res-"

"Look," Ruby interrupted, nearly tempted on shaking the pompous man. "I'm not here to eat, and if you'll notice, I'm not exactly a patron." Ruby motioned towards Myrtenaster clipped at her belt. The man's eyes widened in fear and realization. While Ruby was not one to threaten people, she felt that she needed to make her point across.

"U-umm, a huntress? Ye-yes, what do you need, Miss?" the host stuttered, eyes glued on the weapon. His fearful tone attracted some of the staffs attention, the manager even glancing over.

"My partner was here last night, her name is Weiss Schnee," Ruby explained, lips pinched with frustration. "She hadn't answered my calls and the last thing I know was she was supposed to be here last night."

"Y-yes," the host glanced towards the manager, his face screaming help. He then pulled out his waiting list, looking through last night's schedule. "Umm, there was a reservation to one Schwarz Schnee."

Ruby honed in on the name - the illusive uncle that Weiss had to meet. So it was true, her uncle did met with Weiss last night, but… "Did Weiss came here?"

At that, the manager finally walked over. He stood slightly in front of the host, who immediately cowered behind him. "Yes, Miss Schnee was here last night," he answered, voice smooth. "But I'm afraid we don't know where she might've went next."

"Please, I need to know where she is," Ruby begged. She could feel a familiar stinging in her eyes, her vision getting a little blurry at the edges. The manager shifted, betraying his unsaid words. Ruby latched on it, stepping closer to the man. "She's my partner! Did something happened to her?"

Flashes of red eyes against black burned within her mind. A face pale and devoid of life. The haunting sound of a laugh sent cold shivers down her spine.

 _No! I can't let that happen again!_

 _Not again!_

The manager's face twitched and turned, eyes glancing around for a moment before looking back at Ruby with defeat. "Miss Schnee… had an incident last night. Her uncle needed to bring her to a hospital," he said, a pinched look on his face.

 _An incident?!_

"What happened?" Ruby demanded, her stomach twisting and turning.

The manager shook his head, "I am not quite sure, but Miss Schnee appeared to have fainted last night."

Ruby felt awful chills crawling up the back of her neck. For a huntress to faint… and Weiss no less. She couldn't think any reason why, and only horrible thoughts keep jumping at her.

"Where did he take her?" Ruby asked, or she heard herself ask. She felt like she was floating, up and away. Watching everything like she was an outsider. Shouldn't she be feeling something? Why was everything so far?

"We don't know where exactly but we could direct you to some of the closest hospitals."

Ruby nodded numbly, watching as the manager sent the directions to her scroll. She nodded in thanks before walking out of the restaurant.

Where was Weiss?

 _I can't let it happen again._

Is she okay?

 _She can't be hurt again._

Fuck, why did Ruby let her leave last night?

 _Not again._

 _Not again._

"Miss, are you alright?" Ruby looked up, concerned green eyes watched her from beneath thick-rimmed glasses. The red haired huntress glanced around, seeing polished white floors and white walls. The smell of antiseptics and cleaning materials filled the air.

"Miss?" the woman repeated.

Ruby blinked, seeing the information board on front of the desk. She glanced around once more, reading 'Corinthians General Hospital'. To think that Weiss is here was an uneasy thought - hope and despair warring within her.

"Was there a Weiss Schnee admitted here last night?" Ruby asked, feeling herself returning. Sweat gathered in her palms, her heart beating a little too fast inside her chest.

"Are you family or a guest?"

"I'm family," said Ruby, feeling quite restless again.

The woman hummed, checking her list of admittance. "Oh," she started. "I'm afraid there's no Weiss Schnee here."

Ruby felt her heart drop, the churning within her turning into a great wave. "C-could you check again?"

The woman shook her head, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but there's no Weiss Schnee."

Ruby couldn't quite make herself to thank the woman and instead dropped to one of the chairs placed around the lobby. Ruby stared unseeingly on the floor, arms weak and head hanging.

She hadn't noticed the tears falling.

×RWBY×

"All these messages… I think she cares quite deeply for our beautiful heiress!"

"Hmph."

"I'd like to let her stew for a few days, you know? Build up the tension."

"We've waited long enough. Any longer and she would involve the hunters."

"That's no fun."

"Indeed. You know what to do, Mirage."

"Of course! No need to remind me!"

"Call her."

"As you wish!"

×RWBY×

Ruby checked every hospital in Corin and Weiss wasn't admitted to any of them.

Her heart felt heavy inside her chest, every beat was a painful reminder of Weiss's disappearance.

She failed Weiss. She failed to protect her.

"Stupid. So stupid."

 _Can't even protect my own partner._

Ruby went back to their hotel room to see if Weiss had returned, but was only met with an untouched room.

She tried using the Hunter's Beacon once more but the same error message appeared over and over again.

She tried racking her brain, thinking where Weiss could've went. The thought of Weiss being hurt sent cold spikes to her heart. She could feel the frustration nipping at her heels.

A promise to devour her whole and leave nothing but despair in its wake.

The thought of her failure sent her reeling in anger and shame. With a frustrated groan, she dropped back on the bed.

Weiss might had lost her scroll. Why else she wouldn't answer? But that did not explain why she hadn't returned, and why she had fainted in the first place. Did her uncle take her? Was she still unconscious that she couldn't answer? But why couldn't Weiss's uncle check her scroll and reply to Ruby's messages? She only hoped that if she waited in the room a little longer, her partner would return.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the ceiling, eyes stinging and cheeks wet with tears. She must be quite a sight.

Pathetic.

She couldn't stop thinking; where was Weiss? How was Weiss?

 _Please, let her be fine._

She felt like she'd been idle for a long while, but a familiar chiming had her springing to her feet. Her scroll was flashing with a call, the most important name upon its screen. Her heart was beating so fast, hope blossomed within her.

 _She called back._

"Weiss!"

A giggle reached her ears, her brows furrowing at the unfamiliar yet feminine voice. "Wha-"

" _Oh dear, I'm might be quite a disappointment."_

Ruby's heart thudded loudly in her ears, eyes blurry. "Who is this?" she asked slowly, a small lump at the back of her throat.

" _Oh, oh! Is this Ruby Rose?"_

The voice grated against Ruby's frayed nerves, her aura gathering around her tensed form. Ruby didn't notice but dark red petals started forming around her. "Yes," she hissed, "Who is this? Where is Weiss?!"

" _So demanding,"_ the voice giggled, _"I think you're not in the position to demand things from me, little Reaper."_

The words meant little and yet everything to Ruby. "What did you do to her?!" she shouted, her grip on her scroll tightening with a small crack. Cold sweat gathered beneath her dark locks, plastering them uncomfortably to her forehead.

 _Is Weiss…? No… No!_

" _You'll learn soon enough, Reaper. If you wish to meet the heiress again, then you will do as I say."_ The change in the woman's tone was abrupt - from clear amusement to a cold tone that sent chills down the huntress's spine. Ruby gritted her teeth, her hand digging crescents into her palm.

"What. Do you. Want," Ruby gritted out, eyes narrowing into slits. The worry she felt earlier turned into seething anger - to know that _someone_ has Weiss, that _someone_ took her boiled her blood.

The woman clicked her tongue, as if at the presence of a disobedient child. _"So disrespectful. No matter, you will learn to hold your tongue."_

"Enough! Where is Weiss or I swear I'll-"

" _You'll what? Kill me?"_

Ruby choked on her words. _Kill?_ Can she _kill_ to save Weiss? The words blurred her thoughts, her hands turning clammy as sweat gathered on her back.

 _What are you willing to do…_

"I-!"

 _...to save someone you love?_

The woman laughed once more - her voice burrowed under Ruby's skin, like an itch that she very much wanted to _remove_. _"I'll give you six hours, Ruby Rose. Go to this location and I might show you Miss Schnee. If not, well, who knows what will happen?"_

"You bitch-!"

The line went dead with a click.

A second later, a message popped up in Ruby's scroll from Weiss's number. There was a set of coordinates and a warning;

" _You are not to report anything to anyone. You are not to bring anyone. You can try but there is no telling if you would see Miss Schnee again if you do."_

But it was the last line that sent ice down her guts;

" _We would know, Ruby Rose."_

Ruby stared blankly on her scroll, face devoid of any emotion. The only hint of her turmoil was the swirling rose petals surrounding her, gathering and spreading around the room. Should she try and test if what that woman - whoever that woman was - said was true? Should she try and see if the woman would actually know if she try to tell anyone else?

 _And risk Weiss's life?_

 _No. I can't._

But she has to try. They couldn't possibly know. It must be a tactic to scare her - make everything seem hopeless.

 _Six hours, I can't waste time…_

Ruby checked the coordinates; it was located somewhere north-west of the city, towards Mountain Glenn. If travelled by foot, six hours would not be enough. _But I have my semblance,_ she thought with disdain. Did they expect Ruby to use her semblance? Do they _know_ about Ruby's semblance? What were they planning? Ruby was a little unnerved at the thought - it added to the anger seething underneath her skin. It would not do to lose control again with Weiss's life on the line.

A bullhead could cut her travel time by a lot, and there was one place where she could get a bullhead; but for the Huntsmen branch to issue her a bullhead, she'd need a legitimate reason. _And a rescue mission is enough,_ Ruby thought.

That's right. She'll save Weiss. Ruby refused to fail again.

Ruby packed her dust rounds, getting some of her specialized gravity rounds and some of her anti-materiel ammo. She decided to leave their clothes behind, feeling quite confident to return with Weiss later. _She'd need Myrtenaster though,_ she said to herself, clipping the rapier to her belt once more.

When she got out of the hotel, the sky was orange with streaks of purple and red. It'd be quite hard later on if she had to fight Weiss's kidnappers in the dark - especially if they were faunus. She thought of the White Fang but immediately shook the idea out of her head. As Ruby trotted off towards the Huntsmen Headquarters, she started thinking of possible scenarios in saving her lover. Determination lined her face, grip tight on her scroll.

 _Just wait for me Weiss._

×RWBY×

When Ruby arrived at Corin's Huntsmen Headquarters, it was dark and less busy as she thought it would be. Seeing as Corin wasn't facing any Grimm attacks, she expected the lack of hustle and bustle of a typical Headquarters. It was still operational at night like any other Headquarters.

As Ruby entered, she immediately noticed the emptiness of the lobby, with only a group of hunters arguing by the large map of Corin at a wall across from the entrance. Their voices seem to bounce off the grey walls. At the middle of the room, a huge statue of the King of Vale stood - no doubt a memorial after the Great War. Along the right wall were plaques of Hunters' names and a series of dates, a memorial for those who gave their lives for humanity. A row of cubicles ran along the northwest side of the lobby, a single dispatcher occupying one. Ruby bee-lined towards him.

He blinked at her sudden presence, looking quite asleep on his feet. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I need a bullhead," Ruby stated. She thought of bringing a team of hunters but she didn't want them to be subjected to a potentially dangerous mission.

The man made a face, mouth opening for an argument.

"My partner was kidnapped," Ruby said immediately, watching the dispatcher's reaction.

"Right," he drawled the word, looking back to his scroll disinterestedly. Ruby growled, half-tempted to shake the man from his seat. "Look lady, we hunters are busy. We got no time to play hero. If it's a kidnapping, report it to the police."

"I'm a huntress," Ruby gritted, "So is my partner."

"Then I need identification."

"Ruby Rose."

"Right, Ruby Rose…" the man looked towards his computer, typing the first letters of Ruby's name before stopping. "Wait, Ruby Rose?" he looked back at Ruby with wide eyes, sweat gathering at his temples. " _The_ Ruby Rose?"

Ruby's face turned sour. "Yes, that's me. Hero in the Grimm Wars, also known as the Grimm-Reaper. Now, can you get me a bullhead?"

"Y-yes, of course!" the man stuttered, looking in-awe at the huntress. He immediately went back to his computer, checking the availability of bullheads. A series of expressions went through his face before settling in apologetic. "I-I'm sorry but all the bullheads are scheduled out."

"What?"

Just her luck. How the hell a city not facing any wild grimms had the Headquarters' bullheads _scheduled_ out?

"I s-said that the-"

"I heard what you said," Ruby interrupted. She hated being rude but her frazzled nerves were affecting her mood. She can't find it in herself to act with her usual cheer. She rubbed her face, then ran her hand through her hair. "Where the fuck am I getting a bullhead?"

"Y-you can try the docks. I'm sure someone is willing to help a huntress," the man said helpfully, "Especially you Miss Rose!"

Ruby glanced at the dispatcher, face blank. While Ruby became quite famous after the Grimm Wars, her reputation only circulated within the huntsman community as she hadn't want her fame to spread among the common folk - being _Weiss Schnee's_ lover had been stressful enough. Also, Ruby refused to use her reputation to garner favors from people. She was a huntress because she wanted to help people, not the other way around!

"Then I want to report-" Ruby's scroll chimed, stopping her mid-sentence. Goosebumps raised on her arms as she stared at Weiss's name on the screen. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the message.

" _Really, Reaper? Are you testing me?"_

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. There was an attached image.

It was a picture of a familiar translucent shawl. She didn't want to think what that dark brown patch was.

"Miss Rose?"

With shaking hands, Ruby placed her scroll back in her pocket. She looked around the lobby, finding nothing out of place. She stared at the group of hunters, but they were still absorbed in their heated discussion.

"Miss Rose, is everything all right?" the dispatcher repeated.

 _Really, Reaper?_

Ruby licked her dry lips, her heart hammering within her chest.

 _Are you testing me?_

"I-it's nothing," Ruby gritted out, feeling a familiar stinging at the corner of her eyes. She stared at the man, eyes like molten steel. "I wasn't here. Nothing happened."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing happened!" Ruby roared, tears gathering in her eyes. "You won't tell anyone. You're not reporting anything, do you understand?"

The man looked like he didn't, but his fear of the sudden rage from the red huntress had him swallowing his reply. "Y-yes, nothing. Of course," he said instead. His eyes darted around Ruby's face, unable to look at the woman in the eyes.

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, helplessness growing within her once more. She backed away from the counter, skin crawling at the thought of Weiss's kidnappers watching her every move.

That woman wasn't lying. She probably knew everything from the start. Hell, she even let Ruby enter the Headquarters only to squash her hope at the last minute. Was that woman the reason why every bullhead wasn't available?

 _Just who are these people?_ Ruby thought, her mind going back to Weiss's uncle. _Was he even her real uncle?_

Ruby noticed the sudden silence within the room. She looked at the group of hunters and saw them staring back at her. A sudden feeling of paranoia wreaked havoc within her, her skin crawling as they observed her.

 _Are they part of that woman's group? Had they been watching me?_

Ruby didn't want to know, walking quickly out of the building. The cold night air felt more stifling than refreshing. She could imagine unseen eyes watching her every move. She didn't know if she was allowed to rent a bullhead to fly her over the planned location. They probably expected her to travel the whole night - to die in the forest, killed by the Grimm.

 _They could be lying, yet they could be telling the truth._

They definitely have Weiss in custody though.

Fuck, Ruby wasted time thinking the woman had been lying.

"Hey," a gruff voice called. Ruby turned her head, seeing a tall man wearing a leather vest, jeans and boots. The huntress eyed him warily, looking ready to bolt at any hint of hostility. "I heard you need a bullhead, miss huntress. I dunno whatsit for but I'm willing to lend my bullhead for a few."

Ruby studied his form; he stood quite lax, hands in pockets and face impassive.

"Why?" asked Ruby, sizing up the man.

The man looked quite surprised at her question, fumbling for a moment. "I lend my bullhead to hunters from time to time, you can ask them boys back in there."

He looked genuine enough. Ruby placed her hand over her scroll, dreading another message as she stood next to this man offering help. "What do you get from this?"

"Other than getting rid of them grimms, I guess I get to help in someway," he answered, looking quite thoughtful. "I can't get into the huntsman program, see. I'm shit in aura manipulation and anything else a hunter do. So the next best thing I can do is to drop off you hunters where you need to go."

Ruby looked around, seeing nothing watching them closely. This man could help her; exhausting her aura before she even reached the enemy's camp could spell disaster for her and Weiss; and the Grimm would be drawn to her current set of emotions. Sucking in a deep breath, she took the man's arm and pulled him to the side of the Hunter's Headquarters.

"Woah, where are you taking me, missy?"

Ruby ignored him and checked around her surrounding once more. Feeling a little secured at the moment, she gave the man a hard look.

"I need a ride here," Ruby pulled out her scroll with the map in display. The shown area was a a few miles away from Mountain Glenn, and quite far off from Corin. The man whistled, sending Ruby an incredulous stare.

"Are you crazy? Hunting at night and that deep in the forest? You're askin' for a death wish!" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Believe me, I've been in worse places," she muttered, a far off look on her face. She shook her head. "Will you help me?"

The man hummed, his hand rubbing his stubbled chin. "Well, it's crazy an' dangerous… Alright! I'll help you!"

Ruby felt her shoulders drop in relief.

"But!" the man suddenly added, "I can only get you halfway there, and the rest is all you."

Ruby calculated her travel time and her aura. She should be fine if she lay low and away from any Grimm; she should still be up for a fight against Weiss's kidnappers.

"Alright," Ruby conceded, she'd take what she can get right now.

"Well then, we're off! I'm Bistre by the way."

"Ruby."

The man, Bistre gave her a grin then he gestured for the red huntress to follow. "My bullhead is by the docks, we can take a cab."

"Wait, my semblance is faster," Ruby took the man's arm, preparing herself.

"Huh?" Bistre was barely able to look at the huntress before everything turned into a blur of colors and rose petals. "Holy shit, girl!"

The citizens of Corin watched as a red blur passed them in the streets, along with a man's scream.

×RWBY×

"Let's not do that again. Like ever. Fuck."

Ruby studied Bistre's bullhead, looking a little old and worn. She wondered how fast it could go; she can't afford to waste any more time.

"Let's go," she commanded, walking towards the bullhead. Bistre was leaning against the metal exterior, panting and looking worse for wear.

"Shit lady, you're crazy."

Ruby glared at him, feeling quite jittery. The woman could be watching them right now; and Ruby rather not have another mode of transportation be taken from her.

"Let's go," Ruby repeated.

"Alright, alright," Bistre conceded, activating the hatch. He stepped away to the side as the metal entrance lowered, allowing the pair to enter the aircraft. Bistre immediately headed towards the cockpit, with Ruby following close behind him.

Bistre strapped himself in, motioning for Ruby to take the co-pilot's seat. He went through the motions of powering up the craft.

"Okay, I got your coordinates but I'm dropping you off here," Bistre explained. The aircraft's front glass was displaying a map similar to what Ruby showed him, with Bistre pointing out her drop point.

"Right," Ruby agreed distractedly as checked her scroll, dreading a message from the woman.

"Texting the missus?" Bistre asked, activating the controls and taking off of the docks. Ruby was silent for a moment, looking at her screen that displayed a picture of her and Weiss. Bistre glanced between her and her scroll, before darting back forwards. "Trouble in paradise?"

 _I wish,_ Ruby thought with despair, feeling quite drained. "Something like that," she said instead. She kept her eyes glued on her scroll, waiting for that dreadful moment of another message - another consequence. She felt Bistre observing her, but she was a little stressed out to tell him off.

The ride was mostly silent, broken only by the sounds of Bistre's voice as he recounted his experience of sending hunters off in the forest. Ruby listened halfheartedly, nodding here and there. Bistre stopped when he noticed that the huntress wasn't interested in his stories, and instead focused on the flight.

Ruby stared at her scroll, the dread dying off the farther they were from Corin. She hadn't received another message; was the first one a fluke? Where they really observing her? She felt a small moment of relief from her rather stressful day. There was at least one thing going her way.

The sky was now dark with only the shattered moon as a source of light. The bullhead started slowing down, no doubt they were getting closer to her drop point. Bistre directed the bullhead to hover, a hundred feet above the ground. He glanced over the forest, dark and quite menacing - filled by different kind of grimm.

"Well, this our stop," he stated, looking back at Ruby.

Ruby stood from her seat, heart hammering in her chest. She looked at Bistre and gave him a nod.

"Thank you," she said, genuinely thankful of the man.

"It's no trouble," Bistre replied, shooting her a crooked grin. Ruby entered the passenger area and stood by the hatch. "Happy huntin'!"

As the hatch opened, Ruby gave Bistre one last nod. She took a deep breath-

 _I'm coming, Weiss. Just wait a little longer._

-before plunging into the darkness. As she fell, she activated her semblance and disappeared into the night.

Bistre narrowed his eyes at her trail of roses. Then he activated the HUD next to him, a silhouette of woman appearing at the grainy screen. "Well, she's all yours," he said, activating the bullhead's thrusters once more and directed its fly path back to Corin.

" _Thank you, Mister Bistre. Your payment will be directed to your account,"_ the woman replied, voice sounding quite pleased.

"Oh no. _Thank you,_ Miss Mirage."

×RWBY×

" _Schwarz."_

"Yes?"

" _She's heading your way."_

"Good. I expect your work, Mirage."

" _Oh, don't worry. I'm sending her a little incentive. You'll love it."_

"..."

" _Our little Reaper just needs a little push…"_

* * *

 **an: Hey peeps! Sorry about the wordy chapter, I'm probably editing this later. But for now, it is what it is. Honestly, I just want to jump in into the action! Next chap: Ruby vs kidnappers(?)**

 **For the guy who reviewed, thank you for your support! For the faves and the follows and the views, thank you also!**

 **You can also see this fic at ao3! Cheers!**


End file.
